


The Dance

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet evening at home ends in a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

Horatio walked into the living room and spied his lover curled up on the couch deeply engrossed in the book that had arrived in the mail. He smirked thinking that Speed alone kept Amazon in business.

“I can hear you smirking,” Speed said not bothering to look up from his book.

“So,” Horatio countered. “What are you going to do about it?”

Speed sighed. He placed a green bookmark where he paused in reading and closed the book with a snap. “You must be bored if you are in a picking mood,” he dryly observed.

“I’m in the mood to dance with my lover,” the redhead replied. He walked over to the entertainment center and flipped through their CD collection before finding one and putting it on.

Speed put his book on the coffee table. He stood up and joined Horatio. “In that case,” he said holding out his hand. “May I have this dance?”


End file.
